


Max in Wonderland

by anninfall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anninfall/pseuds/anninfall
Summary: Murderon the Orient Express 番外





	Max in Wonderland

00.

床头的钟表声有节奏地在耳朵里回响，Max的眼前出现了威斯敏斯特宫钟塔。时间是2点18分，秒针正在“咔嚓”“咔嚓”地逆时针转动。

于是，Max很快就意识到，自己正在做梦。

他仔细观察了一下周围，灰白色的浓雾掩盖了一切，俨然是深冬里伦敦凌晨两点的天气。

Max好奇地往前走，想看看自己的梦里有些什么东西。没走几步就脚下一空，掉进了洞里。

01.

掉落的过程很长，Max觉得眼皮有点沉，索性闭上眼睡了过去。也不知道过了多久，等他睁开眼时，自己正躺在一个用扑克牌堆砌而成的圆圈里。

一张张巨大的扑克牌倒立着把他围在中间，层层堆叠上去，天花板上倒着安放了一张圆形的小木桌和两把藤椅。一只戴着框架眼镜的白兔子站在藤椅上，一边摇头晃脑地跳舞一边频频看着怀里的钟表……等等，倒着的？Max这才发现自己的头发和衣服都往头上的方向垂坠。真正倒着的，其实是自己？！

反应过来的Max只觉一阵天旋地转，朝头上的天花板重重摔过去。

白兔子听见响动，抬头一看，惊得赶紧跳下藤椅举起双臂，稳稳接住了掉下来的Max。

惊魂未定的Max狼狈地趴在毛茸茸的怀里，看到白兔子先生像人一样地生气地瞪着自己，不禁笑出了声：“你好呀，兔子先生。”稚嫩的童音出口，Max难以置信地眨了眨眼。

白兔子将他扔到地上，扶了扶眼镜框，认真地说：“如果你只是来玩玩而已的话，现在就回去吧！”

“诶？”Max无辜地抬眼看他，一副受惊的模样。

白兔子先生鼓起腮帮子，气呼呼地蹦到一张扑克牌前，拉开一扇凭空出现的木门，伏下身子跳了出去。

Max赶紧爬起来，提起繁琐的衣服就想追。跑到扑克牌前，才发觉自己的身体变大了，根本没法穿过那扇小巧的木门。

身上的衣服也很奇怪。白色的衬衣上绑着硕大的蝴蝶结，水蓝色的蓬蓬裙下是蓝白条纹的系带及膝袜和黑色的高跟小短靴……总觉得这是某个麻烦主人公的标志服装，可怎么也想不起来了。

Max在屋里搜寻一圈，看到圆桌上有一杯红色的饮料，杯底压着一张黑色的卡片，写着“Drink me”。藤椅下有一块精致的蛋糕，盘底也压着一张黑卡，写着“Eat me”……嗯？这是哪个童话故事里的著名桥段来着？

即将年满13岁的小Max没有想太多，晃悠着腿在藤椅上唱歌，不知不觉地，就喝光了饮料，吃掉了蛋糕。身体先是慢慢变大，大到脸贴上了天花板。随后身体又缓缓变小，小到陷进了藤条的夹缝里。

“怎么办？”小Max有些郁闷地扯着自己被藤条勾住的衣裙，“为什么就不能克制一下自己呢？我又不是对甜品贪得无厌的女孩子！”

再回想起兔子先生严肃的话语，小Max又气又急，便低下头哭了出来。

兔子先生好凶的样子。他不喜欢我吗？他想要我离开这里吗？为什么我不能呆在这里呢？这下怎么办啊？卡在这里出也出不去，都没有人知道我在这儿……

脸蛋圆嘟嘟的小Max越哭越伤心，泪水很快就汇成了河流，卷着他漂了出来，流向未知的地方。

小Max在水里挣扎了许久，很快就学会了游泳。

他浮出水面，看到一只高大的渡渡鸟浮在水面上。渡渡鸟的背上有一只忧郁的灰老鼠，正在伤心地抽泣着。

渡渡鸟扭过脖子想安慰她：“玛丽……”

灰老鼠尖叫着跳开，趴在渡渡鸟的尾巴上厉声说：“不，现在不行，等结束以后再说，等所有的一切都过去以后，我们再……”

小Max游过去问：“打扰一下，请问你们认识兔子先生吗？”

嘟嘟鸟垂下头来看他，面容冷峻：“这里有很多兔子，黑兔子、白兔子还有坏心眼的三月兔，你要找的是哪只兔子？”

小Max兴高采烈地说：“是看起来凶巴巴实际上很好很温柔的白兔子先生。”

满面愁容的灰老鼠接了话：“它应该是去红皇后的城堡了，听说那里有聚会。你知道的，兔子总是喜欢凑热闹。”

小Max噘着嘴，不同意灰老鼠对白兔子先生的评语。但他还是问明了方向，礼貌地向他们道谢后，游走了。

没一会儿，小Max就游上了岸。他发现自己长高了一些，便心情愉悦地哼着歌，往红皇后的城堡晃晃悠悠而去。

02.

“咔嚓”“咔嚓”时钟的声音在耳边响起，15岁的少年Max循着声音望去，发现一个又圆又白的兔尾巴露在草丛外。他小心翼翼地走过去，一把抓住那个白色的绒毛球。只听一阵凄惨的大叫：“谁啊？谁抓我尾巴？我要折断他的脊梁骨！”

白兔子先生一边气急败坏地揉着尾巴一边掏出怀表来看时间：“怎么又睡着了？我可不能再迟到了！”

少年Max眨巴着一双大眼睛，见他抬腿又想走，立马眼疾手快地抓住了他那对软哒哒的长耳朵：“白兔子先生，你要去哪里呀？”他想让白兔子先生带上他，可他不知道白兔子先生是不是讨厌自己，只能咬着嘴唇，表现得可怜兮兮。

“我要去赶赴一个约会。”白兔子先生不满地在他手里蹦跳着，奈何前肢太短，挠不到少年Max抓着他耳朵不放的那双手，“等等，你是不是长高了？”

少年Max骄傲地说：“是啊，我已经不是小孩子了，可以很好地照顾自己。”还有一句，他没有说出来，我也可以很好地照顾你。

“好了，赶紧放开我吧，我真的要迟到了！”白兔子先生用乳呼呼的掌垫拍了拍少年Max细瘦的手肘，“这个约会对我来说非常重要，我不想让他等得太久。”

少年Max红了鼻头，在眼泪夺眶而出之前松开手，抬起手臂擦了擦眼睛，笑得没心没肺：“去把去吧，既然有人在等你，就不要让他担心，也别让他难过。只要你愿意包容他的一切，他就会用你最缺乏的安全感来回报你。”

白兔子先生用头蹭了蹭少年Max还保留着一些婴儿肥的脸颊，感谢他的祝福，飞奔着离开了。

少年Max成熟了不少，已经不会再轻易地让自己伤心了。他又走了一会儿，肚子咕噜噜地叫起来，忽然飘来了奶酪和热饮的味道。香味将Max指引到一座开满了奇异花朵的热闹庭院里，那里正在举办茶话会。

一张长长的餐桌上摆满了各种精致的甜品，热气腾腾的陶瓷杯里盛满了牛奶与咖啡。Max没什么形象地吸溜了一下口水，试探着走上去打招呼：“你们好~”

“这里没座位了！没座位了！”趴在桌上打呼噜的睡鼠迅速醒了过来，对他粗鲁地吼道。

桌子对面的柴郡猫优雅地跳上桌，伸长爪子把睡鼠扔进了一个密闭的茶壶，这才转身来到Max身边，嗅了嗅他的裙摆，慵懒地说：“别理那个臭嘴的雷切特。你身上有白兔子的味道，我们欢迎你。”

坐在主位上、一身粉红的帽匠听到白兔子三个字，兴奋地窜了过来，抬起Max的下巴，玩味地打量着这个一脸警惕的少年：“不错不错~跟我呆久了，白兔子的品味也提高了不少。如果是这孩子的话，他的伤疤也算是找到了解药。”

Max懵懂地听着疯帽子自说自话，在听到最后一句的时候突然抓住了放在自己脖颈上的手，急急问道：“白兔子先生受伤了吗？”

“希澈，你吓到他了。”柴郡猫挤开疯帽子，摸了摸Max的头，认真地说：“任何人都会有受伤的时候，你也一样。只是有的伤疤看起来可怖，过一段时间就能痊愈。而有的伤疤只是小小的一点，也会让人永生不忘。”

Max理解地点点头：“所以，白兔子先生的伤疤是在心里，对吗？”

“Boa姐，我早就说过了，这家伙比我们预想的要聪明很多。”尾座上的三月兔懒散地撑着脑袋看过来，眼里闪着狡黠的光，“有些话，我们可以对他直说。”

“闭上你的嘴巴，小13！”疯帽子咬牙切齿地说，“我虽然是出了名的疯子，但我从不在白兔子的事情上发疯！他是我引以为傲的笨蛋弟弟。”

三月兔一点也不怕他那张牙舞爪就要扑过来打人的样子，坏笑着回嘴：“我也是远近闻名发了疯的兔子，可我只在每年的第十三个月才发疯，现在还没到时候。”

一直欲言又止的黑兔子终于鼓起勇气蹦跳过来，塞给Max一个破碎的怀表，催着他继续上路：“亲爱的，你得抓紧时间。快！跑起来！到白兔子身边去，他需要你！”

Max把怀表挂在脖子上，慌张地跑了起来。跑出去很远以后，又回过头来问道：“黑斯！我要去哪里才能找到白兔子先生？”

黑兔子朝他挥手，大声喊道：“只有你知道他在哪里！祝你好运！”

Max感觉自己又长高了一些，也许比白兔子先生还要高了。他开心起来，跑得更快了。

03.

Max提着裙摆在花园里跑了很久，他知道肚子一直在叫，可他不想停下来。直觉告诉他，一旦停下，会感觉更饿。

道路越来越窄，两旁的花草树木越来越高大。Max想起了巨人国的传说，想到比脸盘还大的饭碗和比水桶还深的酒杯……哎呀，肚子好吵~

又跑了一会儿，远远听见有对话的声音，Max欣喜地整理了一下仪容，轻手轻脚地走过去。

是三株巨大无比的白色月季在高谈阔论着蔷薇科灌木植物的天生丽质，他们讥笑木槿的浅薄，哀叹樱花的早夭，又对蒲公英的随遇而安冷嘲热讽。Max安静躲在苜蓿草的背后，寻找插话的时机。然而，嗷嗷待哺的胃出卖了他的位置。

一朵声音黯哑的月季恶狠狠地转过头来瞪着他：“你是谁？为什么要藏在那里偷听我们说话？”

Max赶紧跳出来解释道：“对不起，我只是路过而已，没有任何要冒犯你们的意思。”

另一朵胖胖的月季好奇地在他身上查看了一番，惊讶地说：“天啦！他是从疯帽子那边过来的！黑兔子的怀表还挂在他的脖子上！”

“是吗？你是疯帽子先生的客人，也就是我们的客人。”月季们的态度瞬间变得暧昧不明。

第三朵花叶肥厚的月季斜睨着Max那双清澈如泉的大眼睛，冷笑了一声：“我瞧瞧我瞧瞧，真是一个可爱的小花苞，不知道你盛开以后会长成怎样魅惑人心的姿态……”

“咕噜噜——”嗷嗷待哺的胃再一次表达出了对主人的不满，Max不禁羞红了脸，不好意思地捂着肚子。

“啊~可爱的小花苞饿了，或许我们应该给他浇点水，让他快点感受到朝露的美好。”

三朵月季嬉笑着，突然就开始朝Max喷吐黏糊糊的水球。铺天盖地的水球像网一样结结实实地拍下来，Max猝不及防地被打倒在地。他甚至还没弄清楚刚才发生了什么。

“说点什么啊？或者逃跑，让我们乐一乐呗~”月季们笑弯了腰，要求Max配合他们的玩闹。

可倔强的Max什么也没说，就只是挣扎着爬出水网的覆盖，挺直了背脊向旁边的蘑菇森林走去。

有带刺的藤蔓追上来缠住了他的手，Max的手上腿上被划出了大小不同的伤痕，都流了血。但他依然保持着沉默，执拗前行。

“嘿！没人教过你告别的时候要鞠躬说再见吗？真是个没教养的小杂种！”月季们没有尽性，在背后骂骂咧咧。

不过Max的注意力已经不在她们身上了。“咔嚓”“咔嚓”的声音远远响起，他看到了白兔子先生匆匆而过的身影。顾不上身体的疼痛，Max费力地追了上去。

可惜他又冷又饿，终于还是跟丢了。等他累倒在一个红星头菌的蘑菇伞下时，才注意到自己的小手指骨折了，肿胀成紫色。

“看起来真像个毒蘑菇。”Max被自己的这个想法逗笑了，笑着笑着又哭了。他没有出声，生怕惊扰了谁似的，只是安静地落泪。

上空飘来一阵蓝色的烟雾，并不刺鼻。Max停止了哭泣，抬眼向烟雾飘来的方向看去。一只长着两撇仁丹胡子的青色毛毛虫，正趴在红铆钉菇上抽水烟。

Max试探着向毛毛虫走去：“Who are you？”

毛毛虫先生看到他，抖动着那两撇小胡子笑起来：“Oh，Max~”

“No，I’m Max，notyou.So，what’s your name？”

毛毛虫委屈地埋怨道：“You know my name，my dear，you just forgot it…for a while.”

Max直视着毛毛虫先生的眼睛，想看出他是否在说谎。但他没坚持几秒就放弃了。饥饿让他集中不了注意力，湿透的衣裙粘在身上也很难受。他无力地躺倒在地上，不抱任何希望地问：“你看到白兔子先生了吗？我在找他。”

“你找他做什么呢？”毛毛虫先生缓慢地爬下蘑菇，来到Max的身边，安慰性地摸了摸他的额头，“你现在最需要的是休息，吃些食物喝些水，亲爱的Max，你累坏了。”

Max昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，再睁眼时惊讶地发现自己正浮在空中。

“希望你没有恐高症，我的孩子。”一只绿色的蝴蝶紧紧搂着他，扇动翅膀将他带向未知的远方。

Max不确定地问：“你是毛毛虫先生？这是要带我去哪里？”

破茧成蝶的毛毛虫先生翻了个白眼，吐槽道：“我带你去白兔子的兔窝。不是你说要去找白兔子的吗？……要准备降落了，调整好姿势，孩子，祝你好运。”

Max被扔在一棵金桂树上，他站在树枝上朝蝴蝶先生挥手：“谢谢你，波克先生！”

蝴蝶先生在天空中舞出一个漂亮的圈，兴奋地说：“Finally，you get my name，haha！”

04.

聪明的Max没用多少的时间就在那棵金桂树下找到了白兔子先生的家门。他特意去湖边洗了把脸，梳了梳头，这才走回来，客客气气地敲门。

当然，正在奔赴约会的白兔子先生并不在家。没有关系，Max毫不气馁，找了块干净的落叶搭在自己身上，安安静静地等着白兔子先生回来。

他去见谁了呢？现在在做什么呢？有没有饿肚子呀？会不会被那些可恶的花朵欺负啊？什么时候回来呢？他如果不欢迎我怎么办？

迷迷糊糊的，Max觉得自己又要睡着了。

“咔嚓”“咔嚓”……熟悉的钟表声传进耳朵，Max立马推开落叶四处张望。白兔子先生摇摇晃晃地站在门前，手里的钥匙却怎么也没法正确插进锁眼里。他看到眨巴着眼睛站在一边不知所措的Max，苦笑着问：“空降小少爷，你在这里做什么？”

Max小声地回答道：“我在等你，白兔子先生，你喝醉了吗？”

白兔子先生扶着门框坐到地上，语带抱怨：“亲爱的Max，Wonderland是没有酒精这种东西的，所以我没办法让自己喝醉。”

Max为他语气里的绝望感到悲伤，可还是拍了拍胸脯，鼓励自己走上前去，拿过白兔子先生手里的钥匙开了门，半拖半拉地把他拽进了屋子。

屋里既没有大灰狼也没有胡萝卜，就只是，什么也没有。

白兔子先生蹦到一个角落，就蜷起身体不动了。

Max只觉得屋子里寒风刺骨，不得不抱起手臂抖着牙齿询问道：“我可以抱抱你吗？白兔子先生，这里太冷了。”

白兔子先生动了动耳朵，算是回答，又打了个大大的呵欠，表示自己困了。

Max踮起脚尖走过去，小心谨慎地从背后抱住了毛蓬蓬的白兔子先生。感觉到白色身体一瞬间的僵硬，Max安抚性地给他顺着毛，轻声哼起了摇篮曲。终于，怀里的失眠者久违地沉入了梦乡。

当白兔子在温暖的阳光中心满意足地醒来时，无所事事的Max已经在他身上绑好了第八根麻花辫。

因为抚摸在身上的手指实在太过温柔，白兔子吧唧了几下嘴，打算再躺一会儿。

然而，那双细长的手指并没有停留多久就离开了。白兔子略显不满地睁开一只眼，正看见馋嘴的Max捧起草莓蛋糕咬下一大口。

白兔子瞬间清醒过来，像炮弹一样地冲过去，打翻了Max手里的蛋糕。它生气地瞪着那个还一脸无辜的少年，一时竟不知道该先问蛋糕是从哪里来的还是该先骂一句笨蛋。

Max开始越长越大，直到撑破了白兔子先生的屋子。他看到金桂树倒下了，赶紧把白兔子先生抱进怀里，从苍老的金桂树下钻了出来。

看着自己满是泥土的赤裸身体，Max尴尬之余，又哭红了眼眶。

白兔子先生跳到地上，朝他招了招手。Max听话地低下了头。

“没什么大不了的，我们另外再建一座比这个更大更好的房子就好了。”白兔子先生无奈地拍了拍Max红彤彤的鼻头，“你愿意跟我一起吗？”

已经成年的Max擦了擦眼睛，摸着心口保证道：“我就在这里，哪儿也不去。”

白兔子先生终于笑了起来：“亲爱的Max，为什么你越来越高大？”

Max也笑了，一大一小的眼睛显得愈发可爱。

“当你需要我高大时，我可以比山峰还高；当你需要我渺小时，我可以比尘埃还小。”

05.

比山峰还高的Max跟着白兔子先生上了路。

他们遇到一只肚子圆滚滚的山猪，山猪是波克先生的朋友。他们就波克先生到底是一只蓝色的毛毛虫还是一只绿色的蝴蝶展开了争论。后来，伶牙俐齿的Max赢了。山猪先生送了他们一些草药和种子。

“谢谢您，康斯坦丁医生。”获胜的Max坏笑着道谢。

他们继续往前走，在路过一片坟地时遇到了一只猫头鹰。那是一只奇怪的猫头鹰。她的胸前挂着十字架，浑身散发着死亡的沉闷气息。猫头鹰告诉他们要为自己的罪行忏悔。

白兔子先生讥讽地说：“如果追逐梦想也是一种原罪的话，那我将不再信仰上帝。”

“如果那个梦想伤害到了白兔子先生，我会一口一口把它的梦想吃掉。”Max自信满满地补充道。

猫头鹰叹息着他们的执迷不悔，但也为他们祷告了一番。

挥手告别时，Max对她说：“你还有机会重新获得幸福，奥尔森女士，上帝与你同在。”

他们又往前走了一段时间，进入了一座豪华的红色城堡。

“我喜欢这里，白兔子先生，我们就在这里安家吧。”

06.

他们在城堡后的湖泊边选了一块地。

长大以后的Max像拔草一样拔光了一片小森林，抱着木材回来。白兔子先生忙着规划设计图。他们要建一座能够让Max即使跳一跳也不会撞到头的大房子。

有人好奇地打量着他们，也先后有送建筑材料来的好心人。

可是城堡后院的园丁惊慌地跑了过来，他扬起手里的宣传单朝他们吼道：“你们不能在这里建房子！红心皇后会砍掉你们的头！”

白兔子先生将画好的设计图仔细收进怀里，礼貌地对园丁说：“请不要担心，安东尼奥先生，我们这就去拜会红心皇后，她会同意让我们居住在这里的。”

两只刺猬在园丁的衣兜里吵架，声音清晰地传了出来。

“亲爱的，我可不觉得这是个好主意。”

“可是亲爱的，你也听到了，他们要去见红心皇后。这儿很危险，我们应该下车。”

“我喜欢园丁先生的衣兜，我认为红心皇后不是一个小肚鸡肠的人。”

园丁先生一边转身往回走一边低头告诫衣兜里的小情侣：“亲爱的安德烈们，请保持安静。”

07.

兔子先生领着Max来到红心城堡的正门。红心皇后早已得了消息，让卫兵传唤他们到会客的大厅去。

这时候的Max实在是太大了，红心皇后不得不走下王座，带着侍从走到城墙上，才能跟蹲在地上的大男孩平视。

“你们想在我的后院里建房子？”

“是的，德本汉夫人。”

“我为什么要同意？”

白兔子先生对答如流：“因为我们建的房子会很漂亮，为你的后花园增光添彩。”

“我还可以帮你把花园里所有的白玫瑰染成红玫瑰。相信我，被喜欢的红色环绕是一件无比幸福的事。”Max适时补充道。

挺直着背脊的白皇后走上前，伏在红皇后的耳边小声说了几句。最终，红皇后愉快地决定，允许他们在后花园里建筑房屋，但他们同时也要负责照顾好所有的玫瑰。

“在那之前，我想你需要这个，亲爱的孩子。”白皇后从手袋里取出一支手指大小的玻璃瓶，示意Max伸出舌头，将瓶里的药水倒在了他的舌尖上。

白兔子欢喜地看到Max缩回了原来的大小，走过去蹭了蹭不知何处出现在青年肚皮上的腹肌：“亲爱的Max，为什么你总能在我需要你的时候，以最合适的大小出现在我眼前？”

Max又笑出了大小眼，仿佛还是那个下一秒就会哭出来的少年：“因为我们住在同一个屋檐下，是要一起共度余生的人。”

08.

红心皇后的后花园住了一只兔子和一个人。

这样的消息在城堡里不胫而走。每天都有人来看热闹。

防卫队长不得不带着卫兵在后花园周围密密地安上一圈篱笆，挡住猎奇者窥探的目光。

“谢谢你，哈德曼先生。”Max躺在玫瑰园凉亭的长椅上晒太阳，顺手拿起盘里的胡萝卜，脆生生地啃了一口，“这样感觉好多了。”

“我说，你最近是不是长胖了？”伯爵夫人抱着一头黑色的豹子坐在他对面，“你不是经常吐槽说他的厨艺相当差劲吗？”

Max装作没有听到伯爵夫人的前半句，打了个呵欠：“也还行，我对吃的不挑。”

伯爵夫人看了一眼不远处跟卫兵们一起搬运木材的白兔子……不对，他已经有人类的形态，也有了人类的名字。看着UKnow汗流浃背地扛起木材，伯爵夫人揉了一把Max毛茸茸的肚子，说：“有时候，我甚至分不清你们谁是兔子谁是人类。”

已经变成了一只小白兔的Max用肉爪拍开伯爵夫人骨节分明的手，略带不满地说：“分那么清楚干什么？我们是一体的。他连下辈子都预定好了，就算是死亡也不能把我们分开。”

“就这样变成兔子没关系吗？你以前可是个迷人的美男子。”

“我现在也依然是个迷人的美男子！”Max纠正道，“不过，当只兔子也挺好的。不用做体力活，还有免费的马车可以坐，我喜欢站在巨人肩上看风景。”

伯爵夫人羡慕地看着他，手下轻抚黑豹的尾巴：“什么时候爱德华才能像Uknow一样开窍呢？”

卫兵间传来笑闹声，原来是Uknow的裤子被木材的边角挂住，他使力挣脱，裤子就彻底裂开了。

Max无奈地翻了个白眼，从旁边的背包里拿出针线盒，蹦蹦跳跳地下了地：“真是要疯了，明明我只是一只柔弱可爱的小兔子，为什么非得去帮那个笨蛋缝裤子啊？”

小白兔兴冲冲地跑过去，跳上Uknow的肩头，恶狠狠地训斥着那些发出笑声的卫兵：“有什么好笑的？他可是全世界独一无二的白兔子Uknow先生！你们可没资格嘲笑他！”

一只乌龟慢吞吞地爬到伯爵夫人的脚边，说白皇后请她共进晚餐。

“我知道了，施密特。”伯爵夫人放开黑豹，起身朝一兔一人挥手。

红着脸的Uknow抱着气哼哼的小白兔走回来，歉意地说：“不好意思，麦奎，打扰了你们惬意的甜点时间。”

“在意那么多干嘛？”被揣在怀里的小白兔仍旧愤愤不平，一双毛绒肉爪在Uknow的手臂上狠拍,“你只管去做你想做的事，有我为你处理好身后的一切，不用顾虑那么多，笨蛋！”

Uknow把Max放到椅子上，又坐到他身边，一手安抚着炸毛的小白兔，一手拉了拉自己的耳朵，耳朵越变越长，没一会儿，一大一小两只兔子就紧靠着，出现在伯爵夫人的面前，引得他嬉笑出声：“哎呀，这倒是难得一见的有趣画面。”

白兔子先生转了转耳朵：“在旁人面前脱裤子实在不是绅士之举，还是这个身体方便些。”

小白兔接过裂开的裤子，娴熟地穿针引线。

白兔子先生见他一副认真的模样，不觉笑弯了眼。

“他那么小，对你这个大个子发火，你不会生气吗？”伯爵夫人摘了一颗葡萄放进黑豹的嘴里，好整以暇地盯着白兔子先生。

小白兔在旁边专心地缝缝补补，一只耳朵却不露痕迹地立了起来。

“为什么要生气？大部分时间，他都是对的。”白兔子先生在椅子上打了个滚，滚到小白兔身后堪堪停下，托着腮做沉思状，“而且，我其实想对他更好一点，他陪我这么多年。”

话音刚落，白兔子先生就被小白兔扔过来的裤子糊了一脸。他费了些力才从裤子里爬出来，看见羞红了脸的小白兔对着自己张开了手臂，立马扑过去抱个满怀：“我说的是实话，所以你不要被吓到，我想让你变成只属于我的东西，谁都抢不走的那种专属伴侣。”

小白兔委屈巴巴地说：“你怎么还是那么笨？我都把自己变成跟你一样的物种了……”

白兔子先生嘟了嘟嘴，伸手一指，三月兔正背着酒瓶往凉亭这边来，边跑边喊：“Max，来喝酒呀！我带了上好的烧酒！”身后是一群小小兔，按照奎line的队形错落有致地排列着。

其中还有一只瘦瘦高高的黑兔子，气喘吁吁地跟他们打招呼：“Uknow！Max！好久不见！”

小白兔恼怒地一跺脚，拽着白兔子就往屋里跑：“忙着呢忙着呢！没时间理你们！下次再来！”

一群兔子惊讶地看着他们俩仓皇而逃，而伯爵夫人笑倒在黑豹的怀里，直掉眼泪。

奔跑间，一个破碎的怀表掉在了地上。突然，空中浮现出一个停止的时钟，将两只兔子吸进了钟盘里。秒针开始顺时间转动，“咔嚓”“咔嚓”……

所有人都抬头朝着越升越高的时钟挥手：“永别了，亲爱的双人侦探！”

End.

“嘿，Max，快醒醒。”

“嗯，我醒了。”

“醒了就睁开眼，快看看窗外。”

“嗯，我醒了。”

“说真的，你好歹睁开一只眼吧，别睡了。”

“嗯，我醒了，哥。”

“看一看，Max，就只是看一眼。”

“嗯，我醒了，哥，一会儿就起。”

“……”

“？？？？”

“……”

半天听不到身边人的动静，Max艰难地抬了抬眼皮：“怎么了，哥？”

Uknow正趴在床边，可怜兮兮地看着他：“雪停了，太阳出来了。”

Max转头去看窗外，果然阳光普照，窗框都被镀上了一层耀眼的金色。

“你不是跟罗曼夫人约好了十一点见吗？现在已经十点半了。另外，我不得不提醒你， 今天是《Murder on the Orient Express》的dead line，你最好在见到罗曼夫人之前为自己的拖稿准备一个令人信服的借口。所以快起来，不然就要迟到了。”Uknow絮絮叨叨着打开衣柜选衣服，没注意到身后人又缩回了被窝。

等他好不容易挑选出两条领带，却发现某人还在补眠时，只得走过去掀了被子。

Max像一只受惊的兔子，跳起来抱住Uknow的脖颈：“呀！白兔子先生你是要造反吗？”

“哈？”Uknow一脸莫名地抱着他，“白兔子是谁？”

Max就这样挂在Uknow身上，迷迷糊糊地伸手去捏他的耳朵。嗯……好像不是兔子的长耳朵……

Max揉了揉眼睛，终于清醒了一点，捧着Uknow的脸仔细端详，又在他嘴上亲了一口，这才回过味来：“啊，没有胡萝卜的味道，不是白兔子先生啊……”

Uknow担心地摸上Max的额头：“你这孩子，不会是发烧了吧？待会儿我一个人去见罗曼夫人好了。你乖乖看家，我给你带药和午饭回来。”

“不要。”Max手上用力，搂得更紧了，“你去哪儿我就去哪儿，你永远别想丢下我。”

平日里傲娇又矜持的伴侣忽然软萌可爱起来，Uknow掐了掐自己的脸，生怕是做梦。

“我刚才做了个梦，但我不记得梦到什么了。”Max在他耳边打了个呵欠，懒懒地说。

墙上的钟摆发出细微的晃动声，“咔嚓”“咔嚓”。

 

[END]


End file.
